Is there a way?
by Emily Brunette Fox 1994
Summary: Yugi's depressed and thinks that because the Pharaoh granted his wish and now that he has left, the wish doesn't count anymore. Yugi is the only one attending Domino College. Over the summer Yugi has a big surprise. He meets a man called Atemu.
1. Lost Love and Promises

Yugi has been depressed ever since Yami left for the after life and now his family and friends are moving away to distant colleges. Yugi is the only one who has decided to stay in good old Domino, with his Grandpa and mother. Yugi just decides to get on with life but when some of his friends come back for the holidays, he's in for the shock of his life.

I do not own Yugioh.

--

Yugi sat in the classroom, surrounded by people gossiping about him being the King of Games. They also noticed Yugi had gotten a little taller and his voice was slightly deeper. Yugi wasn't used to feeling so alone. His friends were out in the school grounds. After the duel with the Pharaoh, Yugi lost his connection with the Pharaoh and it was hard getting used to it. He had feelings for the Pharaoh, and wished he could have told him. Yugi sighed heavily as he saw his younger sister, with her brown hair and blonde bangs, walk in. "Don't sigh when you see me," She ordered, slamming the table. "You decide to stay in her all lunch."

"Emi, don't give me that," Yugi moaned. "Look at you, your ready for college, Anzu is of to America, Jou is off to work as an apprentice for Kaiba, Honda is off to Hong Kong and I'm the only one out of all of us still going to be here!"

"It's your choice," Emi stated. Her look turned softer as she sat down. She lifted Yugi's chin to look him in the eyes. "You miss him, huh?" Yugi nodded. Damn she's good, He thought. "Big bother, you full filled your purpose. You knew this was coming, you knew someday you would have to let him leave."

"I'm not used to being alone all of the time," Yugi stated. "The Pharaoh was always there. He granted my wish for true friends and now since he's left, it's like everyone is leaving me."

"I'll be back within a few weeks," Emi laughed. "Besides, we don't know if I passed the exam."

Yugi grabbed her hand. "I'm sure you have," Yugi assured. "Tokyo would be a fool not to take you on anyway."

Emi gave a small giggle. Anzu was next coming through the door. She ran over to Yugi first and gave him a big hug. "Oh Yugi, I saw your score for Domino college, you came tenth!" She squealed.

Emi covered her mouth in surprised. She didn't think Yugi had been working so hard, since he was depressed. "Big bro, that's great!" She cried happily. "See you'll meet new friends in no time."

Yugi gave a weak smile. All three of them decided to go to the exam board room, to check out all of the results. They saw Honda had made it into the top 50, which meant he was defiantly getting a placement. Since Jou was going for an apprenticeship he would do an exam as apart of training. Emi should be receiving a letter soon, saying whether or not she ws going to be attempted into Tokyo. Yugi smiled, seeing his name in bold made him feel a sense of achievement. Yugi imagined what the Pharaoh would be saying, _I'm so pround of you, partner. _Yugi's eyes started to water. Anzu and Emi looked at him, their eyes softened. Yugi was taking this change harder then anybody else. Honda and Jou came running up to them. Jou got Yugi into a deathly head lock. "Well done pal," Jou exclaimed.

Everyone stared at the scene of Yugi struggling to get out of Jou's grasp. Honda convinced him to put him down in time to stop Jou killing the little guy. "And to continue the good news, I'm staying in Domino," Jou stated. "I'm going to work in the Domino branch, so I'll be able to see ya Yug!"

Yugi's smile grew. At least he would have his best friend with him. Sure they might not be able to see each other all of the time, but it was better then not seeing him at all. "How about we all go to the shop after school, you know celebrate," Yugi suggested.

Everyone nodded.

--

Everyone walked through the entrance of the Kame Game Shop. At the counter stood Grandpa and Mrs. Motou, with giant smiles on their faces. Mrs. Motou ran up to Yugi and gave him a hug. "I'm so proud of you," She chimed. "Tonight, we're going out tonight, to whatever _fancy _restaurant you want!"

"Does it have to be fancy?" Yugi moaned. Mrs. Motou nodded. "Fine."

Emi walked over to the counter. Grandpa handed over a letter, marked with Emi's name. Emi ripped it open. She got in. "I'm going to Tokyo," Emi yelled hugging her big brother.

That's when Yugi's heart was ready to break. His little sister was going to move away too_? Great_. Everyone started to cheer. They were all on their way of making their dreams realities.

Jou looked at him, with a worried look. He saw how disappointed Yugi looked. Jou grabbed Yugi by the wrist and dragged him outside. Everyone looked at them as they left. Jou threw Yugi against the wall. He pinned him there by the wrists. "What's wrong with you man?" He yelled. "You look like your heart just split in two. What's going on with you?"

"You don't understand" Yugi whispered coldly.

"Understand?" Jou repeated. He punch the wall near Yugi's head, letting his anger out on the wall, so he didn't hit Yugi. "You think I don't know what your going through? I lost my little sister too, you know? I don;t get to see her as often as I want to and the only reason I'm staying here is because of you. So _you _don't feel left out of the group. If I knew you were going to act like this, I wouldn't have asked Kaiba to transfer me to the office in Domino."

"I didn't ask you too," Yugi exclaimed. "I didn't ask anything of anyone."

Inside the shop everyone was wondering what was taking so long with Yugi and Jou. "Hey dad," Mrs. Motou started. "How about closing the shop early for tonight? I think Yugi really needs some time with his friends."

"Let me get the keys," Grandpa sighed, leaving the room.

"I say we go upstairs kids and have some tea," Mrs. Motou smiled. "But only for an hour, it takes Yugi hours to get ready for a fancy restaurant."

Everyone laughed as they made their way upstairs. Mrs. Motou stayed downstairs, waiting for Yugi and Jou to return inside. Jou and Yugi came back inside five minutes later. "Sorry about that Mrs. M," Jou laughed patting Yugi's back.

Yugi flinched a bit. "Yeah, sorry mom," Yugi laughed. "Guess we'll go upstairs then."

"Come on boys," Mrs. Motou smiled. "Let's go and have some tea."

--

After an hour, the gang were ready to leave. "Before I forget," Anzu started. "I'm not having a going away party. So that means I'll just give you all a good long goodbye and then I'm off."

Yugi sighed. Emi nodged him, trying to get him to remember the present he got for her. Yugi shot up out of his seat. "Wait here a sec," Yugi ordered, running off to his room. Yugi searched his desk, looking for a white envelope. He cheered as he found it. He dashed back to the room and handed the envelope over to Anzu. "Here you go."

"Oh Yugi," Anzu blushed. "I don't know what to say."

"Just open it," Yugi said. Anzu opened the envoped to find plane tickets. "It's so you can come and visit us whenever you can."

Anzu hugged Yugi tightly, like everyone else had that day. Yugi hugged her back. He wish he didn't have to let go. "Thank you so much," Anzu cried. "I'll come back, I promise. As much as I can."

"Okay, well I think it's time to go guys," Honda said as he stretched his arms upwards. "I've got to meet Miho."

"Yugi, Emi, you two get ready, I'll see your friends out," Mrs. Motou ordered. "Chop, chop!"

Yugi dashed off to the bathroom first. Emi groaned. "He takes up at least an hour in the bathroom," Emi stated sadly. "You know, I'll go and check the student list on my computer. See you guys at school tomorrow."

The gang left, feeling worried about Yugi. They hoped he would be alright for school tomorrow.

--

Yugi looked at himself in the mirror. Personally all he saw was a mess. Someone who was unsure about his life. Tears started to fall down from his face as he brought the razor up to his left arm. His arm was already covered with various scars. Yugi gasped as the cold blade drew warm blood. The blood trickled into the waiting sink. Yugi breathed deeply as he removed the razor from his arm. He moved his right arm to turn the shower on. He rinsed the razor before putting it back.

Yugi undressed himself, ready to set into the warm water. The blood washed away from his arm and down the drain. Yugi loved the feeling of the warm water soothing his scars. "I miss you, Yami," Yugi cried softly, wrapping his arms around himself.

--

Emi carried on scrolling through the list of students. There were some people who she recognised but there were two people that stood out, one whose name struck a light, Atemu Akatsuka. _Atemu, _Emi thought. _No way! Could it be?_

--

Yugi ran into his bed room. He grabbed the first aid kit. He pulled the roll of bandages out and started to wrap his arm up slowly. No one ever noticed, he had been doing this for over a month now.

--

Mrs. Motou walked into the bathroom. She looked in the mirror, inspecting her hair. She turned the hot tap on and reached for the soap, but then she realised something...

_Blood?_

Mrs. Motou poked her head out of the door, seeing Emi holding a cup of tea for Yugi. "Emi who was the last one in here?" She asked with concern.

"I think Yugi was," Emi replied. "I'm just going to take him some tea. There's a fresh pot downstairs."

"Thank you," Mrs. Motou said putting on a fake smile. "You carry on getting ready sweetheart."

"Okay mom," Emi said as she carried on to Yugi's room.

Mrs. Motou closed the door, and lifted the lid to the toilet. Her stomach started doing flips, causing her to be sick. Her little boy, what had he been doing? After she emptied her stomach, she inspected the cupboard and noticed the razor had been moved. _Oh God no, _She thought. _My baby boy wouldn't do something like this. Not my Yugi. _She started to cough. She couldn't let anybody know what she knew. But she would have to confront Yugi.

As soon as possible.

--

At the restaurant, the Motou family raised their glasses to toast new beginnings. Yugi put on the best smile he could, to please his family. "I got a call from your father the other day," Mrs. Motou smiled. "He's coming back tomorrow. So we can celebrate your graduation as a family."

"That's great mom," Yugi cheered.

"Well I have some news too," Grandpa stated. "I am going to Egypt with my old colleges to look up more of Atemu's tomb." Yugi's eyes grew to plates as he heard Atemu. "We want to learn more about the shadow games. Considering the Pharaoh has been put to rest, we beleive it is now safe to investigate the tomb."

"Grandpa that's awesome," Emi laughed. "Maybe you'll be able to find the secrets of duel monsters, I mean deeper, darker secrets."

"You never know," Grandpa laughed.

Yugi just sat there and listened. He wished Yami was still here, but what if there was some spell to bring him back. Yugi thought hopefully, _If there was, I could tell him what I feel. Oh Pharaoh. _

_--_

That night, as Yugi slept his dreams haunted him. He dreamt his friends, all leaving him and the Pharaoh of never returning. Tears formed in his closed eyes, and he reached forward, desperate to keep this dream from haunting him. "No, no," He whimpered. "Pharaoh come back! Don't leave me!"

Yugi woke up panted and dripping with sweat. Yugi looked at his wrist. Is this what he had become? His whole life up until now had been about the Pharaoh. Maybe it was time for him to move on with his life. Yugi pulled his wrist up to his chest_. On these scars, I swear I'll move on with life_, Yugi promised himself_. If not for myself, then for you Pharaoh. _

_--_

The next morning, Yugi woke up bright and early. Today was going to be the start of the rest of his life. He walked downstairs, after dressing in his uniform. "Morning," He chimed with a cheeky smile.

"Well you look enertic this morning," Mrs. Motou laughed. "Have you been drinking soda again?"

"No," Yugi smiled as he sat down. "What's for breakfast, mom?"

"Good morning," Emi yawned. She noticed Yugi already at the table. "How are you up before me?"

"Luck I guess," Yugi smiled. "Let's just eat. Our last day of school and I don't want to miss a thing." _It's better this way. For me, at least. Now everyone will stop worrying about me so much. _

Emi stared at Yugi. She had something to tell him, but didn't think it was the right thing to do. After Yugi finished his breakfast, he picked up his bag and left through the shop entrance. "Grandpa," Emi started. "Can I show you a picture?"

"Of what Emi?2 Grandpa asked as he sat next to her.

Emi pulled a picture out of her school skirt pocket. "This is a picture of one of the students going to Tokyo," Emi stated calmly. "You tell me if anything strikes a bell."

Grandpa gasped as he saw the picture. "Is that-"

"His name is Atemu Akatsuka. He's originally from Eygpt. Though his mother is from Egypt and his father is from Japan," Emi replied, her face looking very serious. "I got talking to him yesterday. He's coming here over the summer. I think it would be best for Yugi to meet him."

"Emi, you are not going to meet anybody you meet of the interment," Mrs. Motou exclaimed. "I've taught you better then that!"

"But mom, I think this person is the reincarnation of the Pharaoh!" Emi exclaimed. "What if he's the only one to cheer up Yugi, huh? How would you feel if Yugi was always this way?"

With that, Emi ran out of the house. Keeping the picture with her.

--

Yugi and Emi walked into there class. Everyone greeted them happily. Jou looked away. Yugi went over to him, offered him a hand and an apology. "Forgive me?" He asked. "I was out of line. I shouldn't have said what I said. Jou, you;re are and always will be my best friend."

Jou dove in straight for a hug. "You know I love ya bud," He yelled.

Emi and Anzu laughed. They had a typical bromance. Honda patted then both on the back. "So now that's sorted, where's Ryou?" Honda asked.

And speak pf the devil, Ryou came, practically skipping, through the door. "Morning," Ryou greeted. "Nice day huh?"

"Why are you so happy?" Everyone asked at the same time.

"I'm off to England next month," Ryou smiled. "My dad's taking me there to study. I'm really looking forward to it."

"That's great Ryou," Yugi said. "I'm happy for you. Guess we're all on our way."

Emi knew this was all an act, apart from Anzu, their friends could be such idiots. "Hey Jou, I want to talk to you," Emi said dragging Jou outside. "I need a favour."

"What is it?"

--

"What's that about?" Honda asked. "Maybe they got a-"

"Dont say it!" Yugi demanded.

"Sorry Yug," Honda sighed.

"Anyway, our dad's coming back today," Yugi cheered. So we can celebrate as a family."

"Oh Yugi that's great," Anzu smiled clapping her hands. "So I guess we can't come over tonight, huh?"

Yugi shook his head. "We going to have a good old fashioned family dinner," Yugi stated. He really did seem cheerful today.

"So you got the plan?" Emi asked. Jou nodded. Emi leaned up and hugged him. "Thanks Jou. I owe you a burger from Burger World for this."

"Anything for food," Jou grinned.

--

"So you don't mind me going to Domino over the summer?" Atemu asked his father.

Mr. Akatsuka nodded. "Just be sure it's safe there," Mr. Akatsuka replied. "You phone me when you can and I be joining you after a week for my business routes."

"Thank you father," Atemu smiled. _Aibou, I will be able to see you again. _

Atemu pulled a picture out of his pocket. "Yugi," He whispered. All of Atemu's memories from his former life still remained. These memoeries had reawakened after the ceremonial duel. All of his memories, including those of Yugi and his friends_. I can now tell you Yugi, that you are the one I shall forever love. Aibou, will you wait for me? _

_--_

**OMG! I can't beleive I just wrote this. Just so people know (I guess you do but) Yugi does have a mum and his dad is usually on business (or so i read), the sister thing is so that the whole thing can fit together. ^^ I haven't ever wrote something like this before. **

**This idea came into my head because I was watching Yugioh season 0. Really cool, and I read the manga to go with it. (Got it in our school libary.) **

**Please review. First kind of angst thing I have done. :)**


	2. Accpeting

Yugi has been depressed ever since Yami left for the after life and now his family and friends are moving away to distant colleges. Yugi's the only one who has decided to stay in good old Domino, with his Grandpa and mother. Yugi just decides to get on with life but when some of his friends come back for the holidays, he's in for the shock of his life.

I do not own Yugioh.

--

A week month, not much had changed, expect Anzu had gone away to America now, ready to set up for her first year at New York Dance College. Yugi's father had returned, and would be there for many months, working in his business' Domino branch. His Grandpa would be staying for another two months before going off to Eygpt. Emi was doing summer studing, because of the courses she was taking in Tokyo, but she would be there all summer.

Jou was going to visit his sister Shizuka, for a week or two. Her eye sight had been improving since the operation. Honda was on a family vacation. So yeah, not much was changing.

Yugi came into the kitchen, to see his mom and dad, already sitting there witha smile on their faces. "What's with the grins?" Yugi asked as he sat on the table. Yugi was wearing his usual blue pj's with the yellow stars.

"Wait for your sister and then we'll tell you," Mr. Motou stated.

Emi came walking in a little while later. She looked at Yugi with annoyance. She was wearing blue pj's with white stars. "Oh bloody hell," She cursed. "Stop buying us the same pj's. It was cute then we were five."

"Watch your language," Mrs. Motou yelled. "Come sit down we have news."

Emi sat opposite Yugi. they both awaited the news. "We're getting re-married," Their parents chimed.

"Huh?" Emi and Yugi gasped. "Really?"

"It's for our 20th weeding anniverary," Mrs. Motou blushed like a school girl. "We think it would be nice to celebrate something this special with the entire family. Including my sister."

Yugi and Emi moaned, "No! Not Auntie Kinu! She hates us."

"No she doesn't," Mr. Motou insisted.

"Yeah she does," Yugi moaned.

"Changing the subject, is it okay if I have a friend come over later?" Emi asked, with pleading eyes. "Please. He's really looking forward to meeting everyone."

"Okay, stop with that look," Mr. Motou laughed.

"Great," Emi cheered. "I think you'll like him Yugi."

Emi winked before leaving the kitchen. Yugi sighed_. Just what I need more friends_, Yugi thought sarcastically_. What I really want is Yami. _

--

Atemu plane landed not to long ago. He now had to wait for Jou to arrive. Atemu remembered Jou well. His attitude, the way he looked, even his appetite. Jou came running up to the former Pharaoh, hugging his tightly. "Man is it you?" Jou cried in disbelief. "I mean it's gotta be, you like him. I missed ya man."

Atemu pushed Jou off him. "It is good to see you again," Atemu smiled.

"So Emi wasn't lieing, you do remember!" Jou exclaimed happily. "So you and Yugi, are you gonna-"

"I want him to get to know Atemu Akatsuka's life," Atemu stated. "He may not care for me."

"You're still the same Atemu," Jou said. "I'm sure Yugi we be glad to see ya."

"I hope so," Atemu preyed. _Please Ra, let Yugi accept me. _

--

"Yugi, what are you doing?" Emi asked seeing her brother still hadn't changed. "You are coming with me and my friend!"

Yugi hid his face in a cushion. "I want to stay here," Yugi persisted.

"Get dressed, Jou will be here in a sec, to say goodbye," Emi yelled throwing some clothes at Yugi. "Now march to that bathroom."

Yugi groaned as he took his clothes to the bathroom. He changed into his usual leather attire, but left out the jacket becuase of the hot weather. Yugi looked at the bandage on his left arm. Though he didn't hurt himelf as much, he still did, he knew it would be hard quitting cold turkey. He unraveled the bandage and got some of his arm warmers. _No one will ask questions_, He thought.

--

Jou came walking through the door, Atemu following him closely. It had been a while since he walked into the Kame Game Shop_. It hasn't changed a bit_, He smiled greatfully. Grandpa came from under the desk, seeing Jou and Atemu standing there. "Jou, you look good," Grandpa said. He focused his eyes on Atemu. He truely was the same, apart from the glowing tanned skin. "I guess you must be Atemu."

"It's good to see you again, Mr. Motou," Atemu bowed.

"Call me Grandpa," Grandpa said, pulling Atemu up. "I am pleased to see you again. As I'm sure Yugi will be."

"Grandpa, is Yugi going to be down soon?" Jou asked.

Emi came running downstairs, hearing Jou. She jumped into Atemu's arms. "You're here," She screamed.

Atemu hugged Emi back. "It is lucky I found you," Atemu smiled, pulling out of the hug.

Emi went for Jou next. "I so owe you," Emi laughed. "Thank for this."

"What's with all the racket?" Yugi asked walking down the stairs.

He stopped in his tracks as he saw Atemu. Atemu and Yugi stood there motionless. Yugi felt his heart stop, it was almost unreal, he could have sworn he felt like they were the only to people in the room. Atemu slowly walked up to Yugi and cupped both cheeks. He was finally touching Yugi, he could feel the warmth and softness of his skin. Yugi's breathe increased rapidly, a small blush appeared on his nose. Yugi placed his hands on top of Atemu's. "I-is it you?" Yugi stuttered.

Atemu nodded. He gave Yugi a small kiss on the forehead. Everyone watched the scene. Jou and Emi felt proud of themselves, so they gave each other a high five.

Yugi's eyes started to fill up with salty pools. Atemu whipped the tears away. "I have missed you, Aibou," Atemu whispered.

"Yami," Yugi whimpered.

"In this life I am known as Atemu Akatsuka," Atemu stated. "But I have all of the memories of us, our friends."

"Atemu Akatsuka? I like it," Yugi smiled.

"Hello, what about me?" Jou exclaimed ruining the loving moment.

Emi slapped her fore head. _Idiot! _"Sorry Jou," Yugi said walking up to him. "Guess I'll miss you when your gone."

"I'll bring you something back pal," Jou grinned. Jou gave Yugi a big hug, enough to last a couple of weeks. "Well I better go. See ya buddy. Bye Emi. Nice see ya Atemu."

"Bye Jou," Everyone said gwaving Jou off as he walked out of the door. "Okay boys, I think it's time for us to get going," Emi proclaimed.

"You kids have fun," Grandpa said. "Don't be late back."

"Bye Grandpa," Yugi waved as Atemu lead him out of the door.

--

"So where to first?" Atemu asked.

"We'll let you deciede," Emi said. She saw Yugi still had a blush on his face. She nudged him, trying to hint him to go for it. Yugi blushed deeper. "Well Atemu, how about it? Where do you want to go?"

"I would like to museum," Atemu admitted. "I was hoping I could see some history."

"O-okay," Yugi said. "Well go to the museum. W-we could go to the arcade after this? Th-that is i-if yo-you want?"

"I'd like that," Atemu smiled down to Yugi and grabbed his hand.

Yugi was afraid to let go and too embrassed to do anything. _When can I tell him my feelings, _Yugi thought. _Then again, is he still the **same **Atemu from the one I knew. What if he's from a destorted background, or what if he really isn't the rebirth of the Pharaoh and is this just using me for some weird plot?! _Atemu and Emi couldn't help but how odd Yugi was acting.

Yugi seemed spaced out the whole time they were in the museum. Dispite the fact Atemu had been holding his hand for the entire time. Emi slapped Yugi on the back of the head. "Yugi wake up," She whispered. "You do realise Atemu is _still _holding your hand? Listen I'm going to and get mum and dad a gift. Make this count. Get to know him. Now's your chance."

Yugi pulled his hand back. "Well this was fun," He laughed nervously.

"Well I've got to leave you guys alone," Emi said in a fake sad voice. "I've got some shopping to do. You guys have fun, okay?"

Emi ran off waving, _For Yugi's sake, I hope this works_.

Yugi blushed a deep shade of red coving him from cheek to cheek. "Would you like to get some lunch?" Atemu asked, with a polite smile. Yugi nodded. "Great, I know this cute little cafe. It's really amazing." Yugi didn't look convinced. He wasn't good with fancy places. "They have the most amazing burgers."

"Where do we go?" Yugi exclaimed excitedly.

Atemu dragged Yugi carefully by the hand. Yugi caught up with him, running beside him. Any doubts he had were dissappearing. The only difference was that he had his own body, they couldn't share thoughts but maybe he was given a chance to rebuild a bond with the former Pharaoh.

--

Atemu and Yugi sat opposite each other on the table near a window. "I like this," Yugi said softly. He looked at Atemu with love in his eyes. "Atemu, when you and I were still-"

"Yami," Atemu inttereupted. "Aibou, I want you to call me Yami. When we were together I was so happy. I kind of got used to it."

"Okay, Yami," Yugi corrected. "When you and I we still connected, I don't know whether you noticed but I um- well_," Come on Yugi, you can do this_.

"I've fallen for you," Atemu blurted.

Yugi gasped and blushed a deep shade of red. "R-really?" Yugi stuttered trying to cover his face.

"When Emi contacted me, I just knew that I should meet up with you," Atemu admitted. Yugi listened intensly. Was this real? "I know it's fast, I just meet you in this life. But Emi talked about you being depressed and I just thought, I had to see you. Yugi I missed you."

Yugi stood up and walked over to him. Atemu rose to his feet. "Aibou I'm sorry if I-" Atemu stopped half way as Yugi's lips met his. Atemu was shocked at first but the idea of Yugi's lips on his just whisked him away. Yugi pulled away feeling a bit embrassed. "Yugi does this mean-"

"I really like you Yami," Yugi said getting tearful. "I've loved for as long as I can remember. Yami, I really want it to work but I want to take it slow."

"I guessed as much," Atemu stated. "I've lived a seperate life and us just saying how we feel based on our time together. Aibou, I care for you but I need you to get to know me in this life."

"Thank you for agreeing Yami," Yugi smiled as he hugged him tightly. "I know we can make this work."

"I agree little one," Atemu said hugging back. "I know we can."

--

Emi walked around the mall, looking through the varies windows looking for an engagment present, when her phone ran. She answered it quickly seeing it was Yugi's number. "Hiya big brother," She answered cheery.

"You planned this didn't you?" Yugi answered.

"I'm hurt, but I was good wasn't I?" Emi replied happily.

"I guess so," Yugi sighed. "Thanks for the help. We're sort of dating now."

"No problem," Emi laughed. "I'll tell Grandpa you'll be late. Just keep your cell phone on. Love you bye."

Emi hung up before Yugi could protest to anything. She sighed happily. She knew Atemu could make him happy again. Emi blushed as she saw a boy from her old class. She saw somewhere to hide and jumped for it. The boy went over to her with a smirk on his face. "Hi there miss Motou," He smiled. Emi gasped. "Haven't seen you in a while, huh?"

Emi got up straighted her hair and clothes out. "Hello Taka," Emi blushed deeper. "How are you?"

"I'm okay," Taka replied scratching the back of his head. "Um- what are are doing behind here?"

"I was looking for something," Emi replied.

"How's your big brother?" Taka asked changing the topic.

"He's fine, got himself a boyfriend!" Emi gloated.

"Playing cupid again," Taka laughed. "As always. Still trying to get Kaiba with Jou then?"

"As always," Emi replied.

"Emi would you like to get something to eat, I want to tell you something?" Taka asked.

"O-okay," Emi gulped.

--

Yugi held Atemu's hand as they walked through the park. Yugi had learnt alot about Atemu already: hobbies, school history, his friends and family. "I can't believe this is real," Yugi laughed. "But I think we should get to the game shop. You could always stay the night, if you want?"

"I'd like that," Atemu smiled. "If your mom and dad don't mind?"

Yugi shook his head. "I'm sure they won't," Yugi said.

So the pair started to walk back to the shop. Yugi was home later then he should have been, but oh well. Time flys when your having fun. They walked through the shop door, hand in hand with goofy grins on their faces. "Mom, dad we're-" Yugi stop in his tracks seeing Taka and Emi sharing a kiss. "What's he doing here?"

Emi jumped away from Taka. "B-big brother?" She stuttered. I didn't realise you were back."

This took this biscuit. Now his little sister was going to start dating? "Hello Yugi," Taka waved nervously. Despite being taller then Yugi by a fair couple of inches, he was still pretty scared.

"What are you doing here?" Yugi repeated. "You're a no good punk, I think you better leave."

"I'll talk to you later Emi," Taka said giving Emi a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye Taka," Emi said sadly. After Taka left Emi looked at Yugi with teary eyes. "I can't believe you. If you can't be happy niether can we? I hate you!"

Emi ran upstairs, passing her parents. Atem looked at Yugi with sad eyes. He remembered how Taka would sometimes get into fights at school, despite the fact he was a well round student with good grades and a decent family background. Yugi looked upo at his parents. "Do you know about them?" Yugi asked with a furious tone.

"Yugi, Taka is a good kid," Mr. Motou said. "He asked us before hand, both he and Emi are going to Tokyo if you forgot?"

"Go and talked to her," Atemu demanded in a soft tone. Yugi looked at him confusingly. "Your parents do not mind our relationship and they do not mind Emi's. If they accept the relationship, shouldn't you?"

Atemu actually made sense. It couldn't hurt to talk about it, right? Yugi sighed heavily as he countinued upstairs. He couldn't believe his sister said she hated him. He knew she didn't mean it. It wasn't the first time she had said something like this.

Yugi knocked on her door and waited for an answer. He could bearly hear her through the door so her pressed his ear against the door. He could hear Emi crying down the phone. "Taka I'm sorry about brother," Yugi heard. "I want to be with you but I can't if he- Taka please don't hang up!" Yugi felt a pang of guilt. He felt like it was his fault no one could be happy. But if only he could accept people then they could all be happy. Yugi knocked on the door before he could hear a roaring, "Go away!"

"Sister if you want, you can," Yugi said through the door. "I am being selfish but please I can't beleive I'm going to lose my little sister. My best friend has sacrificed much for me. I just want you to be happy. Just come out."

Emi opened the door slightly. "You won't get mad at him?! Emi asked.

"Of course not," Yugi smiled.

Emi fell through the foor and hugged Yugi. "Thanks big brother," She cried.

Atemu watched. It looks like he wwould have to do something about this. If he and Yugi have a long distance relationship it could hurt Yugi even more. _Guess I'll just transfer._

_--_

There you go. Sorry it took so long holiday! And guess what Volcano. Ohh. Well please, please review!


	3. Motou's full of love

Please enjoy this chapter.

Yugi woke up the next morning, a huge smile on his face. Atemu had an arm around his waist_, Guess you are the same old Atemu_. Yugi laughed to himself before kissing Atemu's check sweetly. He was finally happy again. Truely happy. Atemu stirred in his sleep searching for something to hold. Yugi grabbed his pillow and placed it into Atemu's arms. After that Yugi decided to make his way down stairs and see if any of his family were up.

It was 10 in the morning, so the Kame Game shop would already be open. Emi was the only one watching the shop for the time being. "Morning brother," Emi smiled happily.

"Where's grandpa?" Yugi asked.

"He's packing for Eqypt remember?" Emi said placing a few boxes down. "You can help if you want but sionce Atemu is here I thought you two might like alone time."

Yugi blushed deeply. "How is my little sister like this?" He exclaimed. "I thought we were trying to keep your innocents for years to come!"

"Tough I have a boyfriend now!" Emi laughed. "Now help or you leave you idiot! Atemu must be waiting."

Yugi left back upstairs in embrassment and hopping Atemu was a wake. Emi couldn't help but laugh as her brother left. She was happy her plan worked, she was happy she found him. Yugi was going to be alright without her here. The door to the shop ran. Emi's smile widened as Taka walked through the shop. "Taka!" Emi exclaimed hugging him tightly. "Sorry about last night. You know my big brother... Hey, what's this?" Emi brushed her fingers along the bandaid underneath Taka's right eye.

"Oh this?" Taka asked confusingly. "My dad punched me last night. He thinks I'm only going to Tokyo because of you. Don't get me wrong it will be great being with you but I think you know as well as me that our work is going to be coming first!"

"Taka I know," Emi assured. "But if he hits you again then you have to tell someone."

"Okay," Taka said. He reached into his back and pulled out a boxed gifted. "I just thought I'd drop this by for your parents. An engagement present."

Emi took the present. "Well I better go back to work," She stated. "I'll see you later."

Taka kissed Emi's nose before leaving. "Emi why don't you just go with him now?" Mr. Motou asked going over to his daughter.

"Dad, I have work to do," Emi yelled handing him the gift.

Yugi smiled as he saw Atemu at the table. "Good morning," He welcomed kissing Atemu's cheek.

"Good morning Aibou," Atemu said turning to kiss Yugi's lips. "You look like your glowing. I like it."

"Thanks, I guess," Yugi stuttered. "Would you like to do something after breakfast? I here Kaiba's opening a new store."

"Cool, I'd like to see him again, bet he'll be freaked out."

"Nothing freaks him out."

After breakfast Atemu and Yugi got dresses and made their way down to Kaiba's new store. There were endless cards and the latest video games. It was truely amazing. "I can see why my father is excited to be joining our two companies together," Atemu said in amazement.

"Really?" Yugi asked wide eyed. "Is that why your here?"

"It's one of the reasons," Atemu whispered in Yugi's ear before kissing his neck.

Yugi gave a slight moan and leaned into the kiss. It felt nice to be this close to the former Pharaoh. A coughing came from behind them. "Who's your friend Yugi?" Asked Kaiba.

"Hey Kaiba," Atemu smirked.

"Please tell me I'm seeing double," Kaiba prayed, starting to get confused.

"Atemu Akatsuka. My father is merging with your company soon," Atemu said with pride in his voice.

"But I thought- " Kaiba began. "Huh, NEVERMIND!"

Atemu and Yugi laughed loudly to each other. "I don't think I've ever seen his face look funnier," Yugi chuckled.

"I think we ought to look around," Atemu suggestes. "And I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"How about we take a walk first?"

Taka came back to the Kame game shop at around one o'clock. He was going to take Emi out for the afternoon and treat her, he would be going away for the weekend soon for a mini spring break. He spotted Grandpa. "Hey grandpa Motou," He waved.

"Well hello again Taka," Grandpa smiled. "Emi should be coming down soon."

"You called," Emi laughed. She ran into Taka's arms. "I'm ready."

Taka kissed Emi on the lips. "I'll miss you when I'm gone. Will you miss me?"

Emi nodded. Grandpa found it cute how young love was affecting his grandchildren. Atemu and Yugi, Taka and Yugi it was all fast in a way. "Get going you two if you want to be on that double date," Grandpa pestered.

"We're going," they couple chimed. They agreed with Atemu and Yugi to meet up for a double date.

"You're transferring here half way through the school year?" Yugi asked. "All for me?"

"Yeah, I thought it would be best. I can only transfer half way through the year any way," Atemu stated.

Yugi hugged Atemu, not wanting to let go. It wouldn't be long before they were all going to be with the ones they loved. "Thank you, you've made me so happy," Yugi whispered before he kissed Atemu full on the lips.

Emi and Taka watch from a couple feet away. "That's sweet," Taka said.

"Oh and before I forget," Emi started. Taka looked at her confusingly. "Cheat on me when your away and I will kill you."

Taka laughed nervously.

Yes, the Motou's certaint were falling in love.

Sorry it'sw been sssoooo long. But i've offically left school. YAY! Please review. You know you love me. And Puzzleshipping!


	4. Heart break and meetings

Chappie!

xxxx

Emi sighed as she carried on walking down the street. Next week she would be going to Tokyo ready to settle in but recently she had decided to change her mind about the entire thing. She had applied for Domino with only Atemu knowing. Lately, even though she had Taka in her life she felt as though something was missing. Emi nwas starting to remember most of her memories from her Egyptian past. Heba, the sister of Atem and took to the throne after Seth had come down with an illness. Emi stared at the Domino museum. This how it all started for us. Just wished Taka could understand me more, Emi wished.

Emi was lost in a world of her own, unfortunately someone bumped into her. The young man caught her just as she was about to fall. Emi blushed at the sight of the young man. He could be no older then 17 or 18. Wait! Emi was blushing. She couldn't she had a boyfriend. "T-thank you," Emi stuttered as she stood up. Emi bowed politely. "I'm terrible sorry I was in a world of my own."

"Please forgive me," The boy said. His hair was spiked and black with blonde streaks. "I am Yusei, please to meet you."

"I'm Emi," Emi replied looking up at the clock. "Ahh. I've got to go I have a boyfriend to see."

"Oh I'm sorry," Yusei apologised.

Emi ran off giving a wave. "Goodbye, thank you!"

Yusei looked at Emi's wrist as she ran off. It was the bracelet that belonged to the mother of Pharaoh Atemu, three thousand years ago. "I've finally found you," Yusei whispered happily. "My Princess."

Yugi sat at the dining room table staring at the phone. Ring, ring, Yugi thought. "PLEASE RING!"

"It's not going to ring with you keep staring at it," Yugi turned around to look at his mother just as the phone ran. "Told you."

Yugi rushed around and answered. "Hello?"

_"Hello Yugi," Atemu said happily. "How are you?"_

"I'm great, thanks. And you?"

_"Prefect now that I can listen to you sweet voice."_

"Thank you."

Yugi had to hold his call for a moment as he heard the door to the house part slam. He saw Emi run through the halls, crying her eyes out. "Emi darling what's wrong?" Mrs. Motou tried to ask. "Yugi do you know what might have happened?"

"No mum," Yugi answered worriedly. He turned back to his conversation. "I'll have to go, I have something to take care of."

_"It's fine don't worry," Atemu assured. "I'll see you later."_

"Okay bye." Wait later?

"Yugi please go and get Emi in here," Mrs. Motou begged. "I hate it when she's in there by hereself."

"Okay mum," Yugi replied going off the get Emi. Yugi didn't bother to knock on the door as he went into Emi's room. "Emi," He whispered as he put a hand on Emi's shoulder. "What's up sis?"

"Taka," Emi cried.

"What did he do? He didn;t hurt you did he?"

"No! I saw him in bed with someone!"

"What?"

"Last week he asked me if I wanted to make love with him. I said I wasn't ready and we had a fight. He told me if I loved him I would do it. I still didn't do it. I wanted to wait until I knew it was true love but he just wanted to do it. I stormed out. We talked about it the next day and he told me he would wait. He's such an ass!"

Yugi held Emi close as she continued to cry. Yugi couldn't beleive it. He had never seen her so heart broken. "It's not fair to you," Yugi said. "Come on let's get some hot chocolate."

"Okay big brother," Emi nodded whipping her tears.

Grandpa sat at the counter looking after the game shop. It was closing time soon so he could finally take a nap. The bell rang as a customer came in. "Hey grandpa," Atemu grinned, a suitcase in one hand and Joey on his right. "I'm back."

"So you are," Grandpa grinned. Atemu walked over to the count.

"Thanks for letting me stay for a couple of days," Atemu bowed. Joey hugged grandpa tightly just as someone else came into the shop. "Yusei?" Atemu smirked.

"Hey, I read you profile, good to see you buddy," Yusei said as he and Atemu hugged.

"I see you really do live here now," Atemu smiled. "How have you been?"

"I've been good, but I gotta tell you, you know how you're the reencarnation of an Egyptian Pharaoh?" Yusei asked. Atemu nodded.

"Well I think I found your sister," Yusei said.

"I know who she is," Atemu laughed. Yusei looked down in embrassment. "I've known her for a few years. In fact it's because of her I'm with Yugi."

"It sure is," Jou agreed. "I'm Jou by the way."

"Pleasure to meet you," Yusei said shaking Jou's hand.

"How about I take you kids upstairs?" Grandpa asked. "I'll make some tea for you all and you can catch up."

"Thank you," The boys said in perfect union.

As Atemu got into the room he went over to Yugi and kissed his cheek. "How are you my little - hey Emi what's wrong?" Atemu asked.

"Taka cheated on her," Mrs. Motou answered for her.

"Oh Emi," Jou said hugging Emi. "He was no good for you anyway."

"Thank Jou," Emi hiccuped.

Yusei watched from the door. The young princess he once remembered, the one who was full of smile and laughs, was now crying over a broken heart.

That night Atemu stayed in Yugi's bedroom. He lay by Yugi, his arms wrapped around him tightly. "I love you Yugi," Atemu whispered before kissing his lips.

"Atemu?" Yugi began. "You don't want to have sex yet do you?"

Atemu blushed lightly. "I want to wait for you Yugi," Atemu addmittted.

"Thank you," Yugi blushed. "I love you Atemu."

"Yugi, will you stay with me forever?" Atemu asked.

"Yes, I will."

Aww Cute and sad. I wanted to add a decent Emi bit because I want people to understand her a little. And I'm only borrowing Yusei from 5d's.

Pleas review. xx


	5. Muhad's Warning

Here's the next Chapppie!

Emi lay in her bed for the whole next morning, feelling lonely. She knew she would feel this way sooner or later but why now? Emi looked over to her deck, the Dark Magician Girl was the card she turned over. At least brother is happy, Emi smiled. That was the whole point in this anyway. So from now on it work and I still need a job. Oh great.

Just as Atemu woke up that morning he felt something fuzzy poking his cheek. "What in the-" Kuribou has appeared before him. It had been a while since any duel spirits had appeared before him, was there something wrong? He looked over to the clock, it was only nine in the morning. "There is something to discuss master," Came a familar voice.

"Muhad," Atemu questioned. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We have reason to beleive another evil will re-appear soon," Muhad warned. "And I'm afriad it has to do with master Yugi."

"Yugi?" Atemu scream coming face to face. "Tell me."

"You and Yugi have a bond in which was started back in the times you were a prince. Yugi died of an illness, or so we thought."

"Someone murdered Yugi in his past life?" Atemu whispered. "My Yugi!"

"Master please be calm," Muhad said

Atemu feel back onto his bed. "I've endangered Yugi again. How can I do this to him?"

Emi came downstairs to Yugi. "Just got a call, I'm going to Domino College with you. It looks like they were accepting late entries," Emi laughed. Yugi got up and hugged his little sister. He was sad but glad at the same time. "Everything will be alright, isn't it big brother?"

"Of course sis," Yugi assured.

Yugi sat down with his sister and started to discuss things such as class schedulaes. "I'm looking forward to doing art and Language, it'll be fun," Emi laughed.

"Yeah, I think business will be plenty of fun for me," Yugi smiled. "Atemu said he'll be doing history and language. So maybe you guys will be in the same class."

"Maybe. That Yusei guy is going to be there too," Emi mentioned. "I think it's strange how I meet him the day Taka and I broke up."

"Don't worry about it, remeber, we're going to the beach this week end be summer ends. You can forget all about him."

"I guess so. Is Atemu coming with us?"

"Sure is. Since Taka isn't coming he said he'll stay till the weekend instead."

"Okay, that's cool. I guess it'll be fun. I look forward to it."

"Maybe Atemu and I will-" Yugi blushed like a little school girl as he stopped mid-sentence.

"Just remember we have conjoined rooms," Emi sighed.

Jou walked through the main entrance of Kaiba Corp. He was seeing is Kaiba would be going to the beach with them, Atemu asked him if he would ask. I think we should just forget Kaiba, Jou thought angerily. Bad enough I'm working for the guy. Jou couldn't help but wonder if Emi was alright, after all they had a date once after his little crush. He saw her as a little sister now though.

Jou blushed as he walked straight into Kaiba's office. Kaiba was busy getting changed out of his dueling clothes. Jou observed Kaiba's well toned chest. I wonder what he looks like with an Eqyptian tan. Kaiba smirked. "Could fire you right know puppy, but I guess you just wanted a peep show, huh?" Kaiba asked.

Jou shuck his head. "I was wondering if you were coming to the beach with us this weekend," Jou said calmly.

"Sure why not pup?" Kaiba smirked. "Besides I have paid for the rooms as a treat, with it being my hotel and theme park."

"Okay, I'll call Yugi and let hime now to hire the mini bus." Jou left with a crimson blush.

Atemu ran to answer his hotel door. After what happened he contacted Yusei. Yusei had a connection to his past also, they just had yet to find out. Yusei stood on the other siode of the door. Atemu looked down, a hurt look could be seen on his face. "Dude are you alright?" Yusei asked.

"Yugi's in danger," Atemu replied bluntly. "And it could mean Grandpa and Emi are in danger too. They all have a connection with Egypt somehow."

"Emi I understand, but grandpa." Yusei frowned. "Are you going to warn them? Do you even know what they are after?"

"Our shadow powers," Atemu sighed. "Appeartly our shadow magic has been able to develop over the 3000 years we were resting. Something about our powers can awaken another form of Zork, or so I've been told."

"So what does it mean?"

"That we're going to have to save the world again."

Yugi finished packing for the beach Friday afternoon. It was his first week end away from home and with Atemu. It was going to be so much fun. "Big brother are you ready?" Emi called from her room.

"Sure am Sis," Yugi replied. "If we hurry we'll be able to catch the bonefire. Hope you packed your summer kimono!"

"Yeah, it's all ready," Emi came in through Yugi's door, excitemnt in her face. "Let's get going already! We;ve got to get Atemu and Jou and even Kaiba."

"And Tea," Yugi concluded.

"T-Tea," Emi asked. "Oh she came back for a visit?

"Yeah, so we got her a room," Yugi smiled. "Oh are you okay staying in a room by yourself?"

"I was going to live in a dorm in Tokyo I think I'll be okay. Our room are joined so I'm not too worrid. If and Atemu get up to anything I'll just go to Jou's room."

"Good to know you will. Give us some piece and quite from you squealing over some new anime!"

"Bully,"Emi pouted.

Yugi and Emi put their suitcases in the trunk of the car. This was going to be the best trip ever!


	6. Confusion all around

Sorry its been so long but here's a new chappie for all you guys.

Yugi threw his bags on to the bed before throwing himself on to it. Atemu couldn't help but laugh at his little lover. Yugi grabbed Atemu's wrist and pulled him down on top of him. "It's comfy huh?" Yugi laughed.

Atemu smirked kissing Yugi's lips sweetly. "You're so cute," He said pulling away. He caressed Yugi's blushing cheek with his hand. "Oh my little aibou."

Just as they were about to kiss againthey could hear Emi screaming from her room. The two of them ran over to Emi's room, the saw her hiding her body with a towel on one side of the room and Yusei staring wide eyed with his bags in hand. Yugi placed his jacket around Emi's body. "What's going on here?" Atemu asked Yusei.

"This is my room," Yusei said.

"No, this is my room,"Emi protested.

Atemu thought for a moment. "I'll give reception a call, see if there anything we can do to sort it out," Atemu said heading for the room phone.

"Anyway when did you get here Yusei?" Yugi asked.

"Like half an hour ago. What about you guys?" Yusei replied.

"A good hour," Yugi replied. "We only just got the room keys. Come on, let's get you into the bathroom. I'll bring you some clothes."

Emi nodded dashing to the bathroom, she had never been so embrassed.

Atemu walked back into the room with a depressing sigh. "Sorry but is it possible if Emi and Yusei share, Yugi?" Atemu said. Yugi just looked at him weirdly and confused. "There's nothing that can be done."

Yugi couldn't believe his little sister would have to share a room with someone she barely knew. "What about if I share the room with Emi?" Yugi suggested.

"Yugi this is meant to be romantic for us," Atemu moaned in a childish way.

"Um the sofa's a pull out," Emi said coming fully dress from the bathroom. "Look I don't want to ruin things for you and Atemu, Yugi so I'm okay with it."

Yugi didn't look convinced. "Yusei's a good guy," Atemu assured. "Give it one night. Please."

Yugi sighed. His face turned serious as he pointed a finger at Yusei. "Anything, and I mean anything happens to my sister and your dead," Yugi warned.

Yusei nodded rapidly. Atemu couldn't help but laugh. "You're too much," He laughed.

"I'm serious," Yugi protested ignoring Atemu as he went back into their room.

"I'm heading for the beach with Jou, you guys come find us when your ready," Emi laughed grabbing her towel. "I need a nice swim."

Emi left the room with a massive blush on her face. She was sharing a room with this amazingly hot guy. But t was far too soon for her to be dating again, wasn't it? But then again...

_No Emi, Emi told her self. Its not right and for now its work first men second._ That was Emi's new rule as long as she kept up ith her work then mabe she could date. But only maybe.

Yugi sat happily talking to Anzu in the cafe. "So it's good in America, how's your english coming along?" Yugi asked.

"I'm getting everyday. I still need someone to translate now and then," Anzu laughed. Then her attention turn to Emi and Jou in the corner. It was sweet. Good job Yugi didn't really know why she had returned to Japan. "Emi and Taka, are no longer together?"

"Thank goodness," Yugi sighed. "My little sister deseves better then a bad boy. I knew he was trouble from the start."

"Oh I see," Anzu smirked. "Well I'm sure she'll be fine So you and Atemu?"

"Are going stronger then ever!" Yugi smiled. "I haven't been this happy in so long. Even with the news of mum and dad getting remarried and grandpa's coming back from Egypt soon."

"Oh that's good,"Anz smiled. "When we get back to town we should all go out."

"I second that," Yugi laughed lifting his hand.

That night Emi and Yugi continued to dance on the dance floor stupidly. Jou nd Atemu watched from a far laughing to the two syblings. "You know those two deserve something good for once?" Jou pointed out. "Emi just needs her happiness to arrive and quick."

"She's my sister also," Atemu stated. "And I remember Heba being happy with her lover who was a solider in the royal guards. I am sure that Emi will find her solider soon enough."

"Hey I've just thought," Jou said turning his head from left to right, obviously looking for something. "Where's Anzu?"

"Hmmm I don't know," Aemu answered.

Jou looked up at the clock. "I'm going to go searching for her. She might be in her room."

Jou mad hisway up stairs looking for room 327. Jou pushed through the door without even knock yelling: "Anzu are you here?"

Jou walkedsinto the living area and saw Anzu naked with another man and kissing this guy... Taka. Jou clenched his fists as the 'couple' noticed him. "So this is who you cheated on Emi with?"

Ohhh what's Jou going to do? This does fit into the plot and sorry to Anz fans.

And to all fans of english dub songs like from Haruhi Suzumiya and bleach or even Shugo Chara (also Miku Hatsune) can check me out on youtube. I fyou just type in emilybrunettefox1994 in the search bar and you can find me there :) please comment and subscribe and you can evenmake requests

But don't for get about this either (please) Love you all and sorry it's been so long. Please comment xx


End file.
